Erinner mich an Liebe
by Pottersgirl1991
Summary: Mein aller erster OneShot, spielt nach dem Endkampf. Ein Songfic erinner mich an Liebe ich und ich  HPGW       LG Pottersgirl


-1_Wenn meine Seele grau ist nichts macht mehr Sinn  
ich bin ganz oben und ich weiß nicht mehr wohin ich gehen soll  
wo viele Schatten sind da ist auch Licht  
ich laufe zu dir ich vergess dich nicht  
du kennst mich und mein wahres Gesicht_

Harry saß mit Tränen in den Augen unter einer alten Eiche im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Voldemort war besiegt. Wie durch ein Wunder kaum Verluste auf der eigenen Seite. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich innerlich leer. Die ganze Welt feierte. Jetzt war ja alles gut. Voldemort war tot. Ihr Held hatte sie mal wieder gerettet. Vergessen all das Leid.

Er war ganz oben. Er konnte praktisch machen war er wollte, und doch wusste er nicht wie es weitergehen sollte.

**Du erinnerst mich an Liebe ich kann sehen wer du wirklich bist  
Du erinnerst mich daran wie es sein kann  
**

Nachdenklich stand Ginny am Fenster in ihrem Zimmer. Angeblich war es vorbei. Überall wurde gefeiert, aber tief in ihrem Herzen wusste Ginny das es noch lange nicht vorbei war. Die Zaubererwelt feierte ihren Helden Harry Potter. Doch wer kümmerte sich um den wirklichen Menschen, Harry Potter?

_Wozu der ganze Kampf um Macht und Geld  
was soll ich sammeln hier auf dieser Welt  
wenn ich doch gehen muss wenn mein Tag gekommen ist  
wenn meine innere Stimme zu mir spricht  
ich bin taub und hör sie nicht dann schau mich an und halte mich  
_

Der Krieg war gerade erst vorbei, die Wunden hatten noch nicht einmal angefangen zu verheilen, und schon begann ein neuer Kampf. Wer würde mächtiger sein? Alte Reinblutfamilien waren ausgelöscht, andere Menschen hatten in dem Krieg an Macht und Geld gewonnen. Auch von ihm erwartete man machtvolle Dinge. Doch was sollte er mit Macht und Geld, wenn er früher oder später sowieso sterben würde? Wie es ihm im Moment vorkam eher früher als später.

Seine innere Stimme, die immer noch nach Hermine klang, verstand er nicht. Als würde sie chinesisch reden. Dann einzige wonach er sich sehnte war, das ihn jemand in Arm nahm. Nein, eigentlich nicht irgendjemand, sondern sie. Aber sie war anscheint auch feiern, und hatte keine Zeit für ihn. Er konnte ihr keinen Vorwurf machen, schließlich hatte er sie damals verlassen, aber sie war eine der wenigen Menschen die ihr wirklich kannten.

**Erinner mich an Liebe zeig mir wer du wirklich bist  
erinner mich daran wie es sein kann  
erinner mich an Liebe zeig mir wer du wirklich bist  
erinner mich daran wie es sein kann  
**

Ginnys Blick fiel auf eine einsame Gestalt unter einer alten Eiche. Die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Zeit stammte aus längst vergessenen Tagen. Sie erinnerte sich noch an die Liebe die er ihr gegeben hatte, wie er ihr noch gezeigt hatte, wer er wirklich war, sie erinnerte sich kaum noch daran wie es sein konnte, bevor er sie verließ.

_Da ist ein Weg so weit und endet in Unendlichkeit  
da ist ein Fluss lang und schön ich kann das Ende nicht sehn_

Der Fluss des Lebens fliest an mir vorbei. Ab und zu darf ich für ein paar Momente in ihn eintauchen, aber für immer in ihm zu sein, das war mir nie vergönnt. .Und noch immer kann ich das Ende nicht sehen.

Der Weg den er gehen musste, er war immer noch so unendlich lang. Hätte er nachdem er die Prophezeiung erfüllt hatte, nicht vorbei sein müssen? Aber noch immer ließ das Schicksal mich nicht von seinem Harken.

**Du erinnerst mich an Liebe ich kann sehen wer du wirklich bist  
du erinnerst mich daran wie es sein kann  
erinner mich an Liebe zeig mir wer du wirklich bist  
erinner mich daran wie es sein kann**

Ginny fasste einen Entschluss. Schnell, als hätte sie Angst er würde nicht mehr da sein, wenn er sie zu lange aus den Augen lies, lief sie die Treppe hinunter.

"Harry" sanft drang ihre helle Stimme an sein Ohr.

"Hey, Ginny" er wandte sich wieder ab.  
"Du musst sie verstehen, Harry. Die letzte Zeit war verdammt düster. Lass ihnen für eine Weile das süße Vergessen, die Erinnerungen an die Grausamkeiten werden noch früh genug zurückkehren."

"Woher weißt du immer was ich fühle?"

"Weil ich dich liebe"

_Wenn meine Seele grau ist nichts macht mehr Sinn  
ich bin ganz oben und ich weiß nicht mehr wohin ich gehen soll _

"Ich bin immer für dich da, Harry. Immer." dann drehte Ginny sich um und ging wieder zurück in Richtung Haus

"Danke"

"Für dich immer"

Und so bekam Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, der Auserwählte, der Bezwinger der Dunkelheit, seine Hoffnung zurück und erkannte den Weg der vor ihm lag. An der Seite seiner großen Liebe glücklich zu werden.


End file.
